First See, First Love
by Anime Angel4
Summary: A T.k. and Kari fanfic on the first chapter! Very well written thanks to Odessa's help for editing and pointers!


First see, First Love…  
  
Kari/13  
T.k./13and a half  
Davis/13  
Sora/16  
Gatomon  
Patamon  
Veemon  
Biyomon  
Chapter 1  
  
Down in the dark cold alleys, Kari walked unbalanced on the ice. The snow covered all of Odaiba. She peered in warm houses. "If only I was responsible enough." Kari muttered. Her cell phone was dead, and all the strangers never welcomed her. Kari was sent to down town in Odaiba, to help the other digidestined. Unfortunately, it was a prank. When her mom drove her down, she asked, "Do you want a drive home?" Kari shook her head slowly. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." She was about to weep until an umbrella drooped over her head. "You okay?" A familiar voice asked. Kari slightly turned her head up, and softly replied, "Not really…my visions are very blurred." Kari blinked and looked again. "T.k., is that you?" She cried in amazement. T.k. gave her a warm calm smile. "When I heard that you needed help, I dragged myself out here. Davis was about to come, but it seems like he caught pneumonia." Soon T.k.'s warm smile bent into a frown. "Where are the other digidestined?" T.k. questioned seriously. Kari began her story quite cheerful until she reached the part of responsibility. "I'm horrible." Kari sniffed. "I can't even take care of myself." She stomped her foot on the cement. T.k. put his arm slightly on Kari's shoulder, just in case she needed comfort. "Kari…" T.k. whispered. "Things just happen. Like the time we were being chased by Piedmon." Both T.k. and Kari felt an overwhelming power in their heart. "Our digivices!" Kari screamed. All of a sudden, they got transported to the Digital World. Kari kept a firm grip in T.k.'s hand. A stranger in a cape greeted them, "Salutations, Kari and T.k." The stranger seemed to be a female. Soon the hood lifted off. "Sora!" T.k. and Kari both opened their arms wide. "Why are you wearing that strange outfit?" T.k. smirked. Sora made a soft but grim smile, "I'm a priest for an annual celebration, it involves Kari and Davis." Kari made an unexpected gasped. T.k. let the warmth of her hand swift by. "I'll be in the audience." T.k. assured. He waved a short good-bye, and went off to one of the tables. Digimon were dressed ready to listen carefully, "You better get some nice clothes on Kari. Besides, your one of the special casts." Sora sternly said. Kari saved her puzzlement expression for what Davis has to say. Sora led her to the dressing room. She handed her a wedding-like dress. Kari blushed and giggled. "Are you asking me to wear that? Even you haven't worn one Sora. Is there something you want me to do with this." Sora pointed to the changing room. "In." Sora softly commanded. Kari tiptoed to the changing room, and came out as a gorgeous young bride.  
  
"Now ladies and gentlemon," Veemon introduced, "Let's give it for Davis and Kari!" The audience roared and gave a round of applause. Davis bowed courteously. Kari slowly but surely faced the audience. "Kari…" Davis voice croaked, "Will…Well…Will you love me for eternity?" Kari shocked, looked at T.k. full of desperation. Before Kari's lips moved a chair screeched in the audience. "Kari!" T.k. ran to her side. "Let your instincts guide you…" T.k. assured. As T.k. was leaving Kari snatched T.k.'s hand. "B…but y…you're the one that's always cared for me…so," Kari grieved. "Davis, I'm sorry. I just don't-" "WHY!" Davis interrupted, "Kari, you broke my heart!" Gatomon crawled out under a table. "Veemon, I'm sorry but Patamon and I are going for an evening out." Gatomon apologized. "This can't be! My Gatomon hates me!" Tears flooded his face in despair. Veemon watched helplessly as Patamon and Gatamon walked away side by side. T.k. guided Kari to the silent forest where no disturbance could interrupt their conversation. "T.k." Kari began, "The moonlight reflects peoples dreams. The moon is shiny with such embrace. I'm interested in why…" Kari leaned back on the daisy chair. T.k. slightly looked at Kari's eyes reminding him of a sunset place perfectly near a calm ocean. He blushed and faced the opposite direction when Kari looked back. "It's only the beginning…" A voice whispered. The shadow walked away slowly.  
  
Author's Note: Well, I was trying to write up a T.k. and Kari fanfic but I couldn't think of anything so, I got the help of Odessa. I have to say, if it weren't for her, this wouldn't sound very good. She gave me pointers and edited it for me and gave some ideas so thank you so much! ^_-  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
